


Watching

by nut



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Medical Kink, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nut/pseuds/nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary play doctor. Sherlock watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He hadn’t meant to spy, not at first, but the sound of John’s voice reels him in by his curiosity. “Hmm, I’m afraid I’ll have to give you a full exam, just in case. Would you slip those off, please, and lie back?"

Soft laughter. John and Mary play games, then, in bed; that’s new information, something he wouldn’t have guessed. Sherlock moves soundlessly closer to the half-open bedroom door. 

“There, that’s it. Knees wide open, please…? Good. Let’s have a look at you ."

He’s still wearing his t-shirt and boxers, Sherlock notes. Mary’s wearing nothing at all. Sherlock can see everything from this angle: lamplight and shadow on Mary’s open thighs, John’s right hand sliding up her stomach, steadying her, while his other hand reaches between her legs. She’s neatly trimmed, down there. Slight razor burn on her inner left thigh. John’s fingertips brush up and down along the crease of her and then delicately part the soft-looking folds, spreading them wide.

"Beautiful," John murmurs, looking inside. "Very nice. I’m going to have a feel at you here, Mary; just hold still for me." His forefinger presses gently up and down each side of her vulva, then moves down to trace the wet-looking inner lips, and Mary inhales sharply.

“Steady on,” he tells her, still in character, only a hint of warmth to betray his amusement. “I’m afraid I’ll need to touch inside a little deeper before we’re through, so it’ll be more comfortable for you if you can relax. You may find yourself becoming aroused during this exam, but don’t be embarrassed. Completely routine, I assure you.”

Mary laughs again, breathlessly now, and raises up on her elbows, lifting a hand to cup his face. “John, you’re terrible.”

“I know. Shall I stop?”

“Oh, no. Please go on...Doctor.”

He resumes, then. She lies back, submissive, and he opens her again, slowly inserts two fingers all the way into the vaginal opening, murmurs soft encouragement as she begins to quake. 

Sherlock stands very still in the doorway. His mouth is dry. He’s gone hard, he realises suddenly. This is unusual. John could see him if he looked up, but he won’t look up, he’s much too absorbed in what he’s doing. His fingers work deep inside, withdraw with a slick sound, then rub gently round in slow light circles before pushing back in all the way.

Mary’s hips are beginning to rock, and Sherlock can hear her breathing in tight little gasps and sighs as John explores her. She’s probably a gorgeous sight, milky skin, small bare breasts with pointed nipples, strong fingers clutching at the sheets, but it’s lost on Sherlock. His gaze is focused on John’s hands, John’s fingers gently, carefully probing and dipping, moving methodically in and out and around the wet pink crevices of her.

What would that feel like? To be touched, examined, _invaded_ by those steady, knowing hands?

Sherlock’s own hand strays to brush against his erection, then grips it through the fabric of his trousers. Pure reflex, but he doesn’t try to stop it. He squeezes experimentally and notes his body’s reaction. He’s not sure he can remember the last time he got this hard.

“That’s lovely, Mary; you’re responding beautifully. Just need to do a brief oral examination now before we finish up here. Hang in there, we’re almost through."

Sherlock bites his lower lip, closes his eyes. Opens them to see John bending his head low, fingers holding Mary’s reddened vulva wide open as his pointed tongue comes out to lick delicately, once, at her clit. “Oh!” Mary says, with a trembling catch in her voice, and her hips thrust up at him as she tries to get more contact.

“No, sorry, I need you to lie still for me, please. Yes, that’s it, just like that. Good.” He resumes, touches her again with the tip of his tongue, a sustained flicker now. Sherlock undoes his flies, eyes still fixed on John, beads of sweat starting up at his temples now as he reaches in beneath the waistband of his pants and begins to stroke himself. John closes his lips on her sex and sucks gently, and Mary arches her back and writhes, making a keening sound that Sherlock can feel in his spine. John lifts his head and starts to say something, but Mary laughs and pushes him back down. 

“Enough, that’s enough, John, I don’t want to play anymore, I want to _come_ \--please?”

John grins devilishly, but he obediently bends his head to lick and suck at her clit again, pushing two fingers into her at the same time. It doesn’t take long. Mary’s hand is in John’s hair now, firmly pressing him where she needs him to go, the muscles in her legs tensing as she pitches toward orgasm. At last she gives a fierce groaning cry and arches up hard into John’s mouth, and Sherlock watches her spasm. It looks painful. 

His hand is still moving on his cock, almost mechanically, and he doesn’t realise he’s close until Mary goes limp, releasing her grasp, and then turns her head and looks out the door, looks right at Sherlock. Sherlock takes a step back right away, out of his line of sight, but he knows he’s been seen, and his grip tightens--he’s coming, right then, shocked, spilling into his fist. 

Mary hadn’t looked surprised to see him there at all. She had _known_. It knocks the breath right out of him, even as he’s blinded by the strength of his own sudden climax, and he’s helpless for a moment. Only for a moment. He collects himself quickly, zips up again, and steals away silently to clean himself up. 

His hands shake for minutes afterward, and he’s trembling inwardly for a long time after that. He should delete this, he knows, but he won’t. He’ll save it. For a while. For now.


End file.
